


What I Want

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty Soda and Steve oneshot I did because..well I really dunno why. I hope you enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the December of 2014

_What I Want_

 

Amazing is the only word Soda could really describe Steve with. Soda could remember almost every moment where Steve helped him out of a rut. Though Soda has felt strange around his best friend, only a month ago did he realize how attractive Steve was. Soda had almost gotten caught staring at Steve, he had a deep longing within him.

Soda was with Steve at Steve's house, they were alone together in his room. Steve had asked Soda to come over and Soda couldn't say no to his best friend. The day was Saturday and it was late in the day, the sun was low in the sky. Soda was sitting on Steve's bed with his legs crossed, holding a pillow to his chest. Soda didn't attempt to break the silence, he didn't think it was awkward. Most of the time Soda and Steve would be roughhousing but there good enough friends to be able to sit in silence. Soda was messing with a tag on the pillow he was holding, he glaced over at Steve. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, he appeared to be in deep thought. Soda tilted forward a bit and tapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve jumped at Soda's touch and Soda quickly pulled his arm away.

"Steve? Are you okay?" Soda asked softly, trying to sound comforting.

Steve looked at Soda, Soda noticed the strange way Steve was looking at him. Soda didn't think much of it.

"No, no, I'm not okay." Steve muttered and sighed heavily.

Soda frowned, he hated to see his friend so upset. Soda placed his hand on Steve's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"What's botherin' you, Steve?" Soda asked, he rubbed Steve's shoulder in slow cirlces.

Steve looked at Soda with the same look in his eyes as before, Soda couldn't push it away this time, there was definately something there. Soda took his hand away and the silence continued. Soda was looking at his hands, the silence was becoming unbareable.

Suddenly, Steve grabbed Soda's wrists and Soda quickly looked at him.

"Steve?" Soda questioned, Steve didn't answer.

Soda had a soft blush on his face, he tried to pull his hands from Steve's grip. Steve had a stronge grip on his wrists so Soda gave up.

"What are you doing? You're kinda scarin' me..." Soda muttered and looked away from Steve's gaze.

Steve quickly kissed Soda, it was a deep kiss, Steve rubbed Soda's wrists with his thumbs. Soda sat still in shock, he didn't know how to react. Steve pulled away but kept the distance between them short. Soda had a heavy blush on his face and was unable to make much sense.

"Steve..." Soda whispered but all he could do was look at Steve hungrily.

Soda kissed Steve, it was a long, deep kiss. Soda pulled away but quickly went back for more. They were hungrily kissing each other like each kiss was the last. Soon, they stopped and panted softly. Soda kissed Steve once again but he licked Steve's lips, asking for access inside. Steve slowly opened his mouth, Soda slid inside of his best friend's mouth. Soda and Steve's tongues fought for dominance but Steve took control of the kiss.

Soda had his hands on Steve's shoulders, he was making low moans and was whimpering softly. Slowly, Steve laid Soda onto the bed, still kissing him. Soda had barely noticed, Steve broke the kiss. Soda looked up at Steve with half closed eyes, panting heavily. Steve moved down a bit and light kissed Soda's neck, Soda whimpered. Steve left light kisses on Soda's neck and Soda moaned over and over. Steve stopped and looked at Soda, the younger male was looking into his best friend's eyes.

"S-Steve?" Soda asked, he looked away from Steve and a deep blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah?" Steve questioned while looking down on Soda.

Soda opened his mouth but quickly shut it, the bush on his face deepened.

"What is it, Soda?" Steve asked, hoping he didn't cross the line.

Soda looked at Steve once again, his chocolate brown eyes were burning with lust. Soda left a small kiss on Steve's lips and parted, the distance between them was small.

"Take me, Steve, please." Soda pleaded, he kissed Steve deeply.

Steve blushed heavily and pulled from the kiss. Soda looked at Steve with a worried look. Steve still had a blush on his face, he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"It's okay if you don't want to.." Soda muttered, he sounded hurt but he tried to hide it.

Steve pinned Soda to the bed, "I need you, Soda." Steve whispered into Soda's ear.

"Stevie," Soda moaned, "take me, please." Soda whimpered.

Steve began to slowly undress Soda and himself. Soon, they were both nude and Soda had a deep blush. Steve spread Soda's legs and grabbed Soda's erection. Soda whimpered softly as Steve rubbed him slowly. Steve quickened his pace and deeply kissed Soda. Soda moaned quietly and was tightly gripping the bedsheets. Stev removed his hand from Soda's member and placed his finger at his entrance. Soda looked up at Steve, it was like he was silently begging. Steve slowly pushed inside and Soda flinched from the pain. Steve kissed Soda on the cheek and pet Soda's head with his free hand. Soda was panting heavily and moaned occasionally, Steve slid in two more fingers. Soda yelped from being stretched more, his eyes were halfway shut. Steve pulled his fingers out and kissed Soda on the cheek. Soda was panting, trying to catch his breath. Steve placed his length at Soda's entrance, Soda gasped from the sensation.

"You ready?" Steve asked softly, Soda whimpered in fear but nodded anyway.

Steve slowly pushed inside of Soda, he whimpered softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Steve kissed him softly, trying to comfort his best friend. Steve thrusted slowly so Soda could get adjusted to the feeling, Soda would let out occasional pained moans. Steve kissed Soda on the forehead.

"It'll feel better soon, I promise." Steve cooed and Soda nodded, his eyes were squeezed shut.

Steve thrusted a bit deeper within Soda, the younger male moaned loudly and panted lightly. Steve began to thrust quicker which caused Soda to gasp. Soda had his hands placed on Steve's back, lightly clawing in pleasure. Steve thrusted deeper and Soda moaned loudly and whimpered.

"S-Stevie, oh, God." Soda moaned and slightly dug his nails into Steve's skin.

Steve barely felt Soda's nails dig into his skin, he was too overwhelmed with pleasure to care.

"Damn, Soda, you're so tight." Steve grunted and Soda moaned loudly in response.

Soda's panting and moaning got faster and louder as Steve began slamming into him.

"Ste-eve, oh fuck.." Soda moaned softly, it was strange to Steve to hear Soda swear considering he rarely swore.

Soda had his arms wrapepd around Steve's neck now, he left small kissed on his neck.

"I t-think I'm gonna c-cum." Soda panted and kissed Steve lightly.

"M-Me too." Steve sighed and began to slam into Soda.

Soda felt his orgasm come closer and closer with each thrust, his panting quickened and he came all over his stomach. Steve thrusted deep and hard into Soda and came inside. Soda was still recovering from his orgasm as Steve licked up his cum. Steve laid beside Soda and pulled the younger man into a hug. Soda cuddled up to Steve and smiled.

"I love you, Stevie."Soda said before yawning.

Steve smiled, "I love you, too, Soda." He whispered tiredly.

The sun had set and it was pretty dark in the room now. Soda slowly fell asleep and Steve soon followed.


End file.
